Sunat Dulu (Sasuhina Ver)
by Dianzu
Summary: "Jangankan jadi imam di masjid, jadi imam buat Hinata pun Sasuke sanggup!" —Sasuke Uchiha, bocah cilik yang rela disunat agar bisa menjadi imam yang baik buat Hinata Hyuuga. [oneshot; sasuhina]


_**Disclaimer** : seluruh tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang didapat dalam membuat fanfiksi. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang. Dibuat menggunakan bahasa yang lebih ringan. Indonesian!AU, Muslim!AU_

 _ **Pair**_ : _Sasuke/Hinata_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

— **Sunat Dulu** —

.

Masa liburan untuk anak-anak SD telah tiba. Maka pemerintah menggelar acara khitanan massal.

Tentu saja sebagian orangtua yang memiliki anak laki-laki begitu setuju ketika pemerintah mengadakan khitanan gratis. Hemat uang katanya. Dan lagi—khitan memang diwajibkan bagi yang beragama Islam. Kenapa diwajibkan? Karena—sesungguhnya melaksanakan khitan itu untuk kesehatan juga.

Orangtua memang setuju, namun anak-anak mereka belum tentu setuju. Apalagi mendengar isu-isu _sunat itu sakit_. Anak-anak mana mau disunat kalau begitu. Yang ada mereka kabur.

Salah satunya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia tidak mau disunat. Takut nggak punya _otong_ katanya. Nanti _berabe_ kalau mau buang air kecil. Haha, ada-ada saja memang.

Dan lagi—sang babeh pernah menakut-nakuti Sasuke dengan berkata, "Kalau disunat itu sakit. Soalnya nanti _otong_ Sasuke ditaruh di atas talenan. Terus dipotong pakai pisau, kalau nggak mau kepotong—digesek-gesek _deh_ sampai lepas."

Tentu saja Sasuke yang mendengarnya begitu takut, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan berakhir babeh Uchiha yang dimarahi istri.

"Sasuke kan laki-laki, jadi harus disunat." ucap sang emak lembut. Berharap anaknya mau dibujuk. Kapan lagi ada khitanan massal di desa mereka? Kalau bayar ke dokter bisa mahal.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak mau! Sasuke nggak mau disunat! Nanti Sasuke nggak punya _otong_ gimana?"

"Kan bisa minjem _otong_ punya Babeh, Sas." sahut babeh Uchiha santai. Mendadak emak Uchiha melotot kejam.

"Kalau Sasuke sudah disunat, nanti bisa melakukan banyak hal, lho."

Sasuke mendadak penasaran, "Melakukan apa?"

"Misalnya bisa jadi imam ketika salat. Kayak Ustaz Kakashi di masjid."

Sasuke merenung. Ustaz Kakashi memang keren, tampan pula. Alim dan rajin beribadah. Sasuke mau seperti Ustaz Kakashi.

Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke nggak mau disunat.

"Pokoknya Sasuke nggak mau disunat! Suruh babeh saja yang mewakili Sasuke disunat!"

Babeh Uchiha mendadak melotot, "Nggak bisa, Sas. Babeh kan sudah disunat waktu kecil."

"Kenapa tidak menunggu Sasuke? Biar kita bisa disunat bareng?"

"Kan Sasuke belum ada waktu itu."

"Babeh jahat! Nggak mau sunat bareng Sasuke! Pokoknya Babeh harus disunat lagi!"

"Waduh, bisa habis _otong_ Babeh Sas kalau disunat lagi. Nanti kasihan Emak nggak dapat jatah."

Sasuke diam—dia tidak tahu apa maksud babehnya. Sedangkan emaknya sudah melotot sepeti kerasukan setan. _Dasar Babeh edan_! _Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu di depan anak kecil_ ; begitulah batin emaknya Sasuke kira-kira.

"Aku mau main saja ke luar!" pada akhirnya, Sasuke pergi begitu saja dari dalam rumah.

.

Lapangan begitu ramai dengan anak-anak. Ada yang bermain kelereng, layangan, petak umpet, dan sebagainya. Kini Sasuke tengah sibuk bermain layangan bersama anak-anak desa lainnya.

"Lari lagi, Sas!" teriak Naruto melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu kembali berlari—melayangkan layangan yang akan terbang tinggi di udara. Sasuke lebih suka bermain ketimbang belajar—belajar bikin kepala pecah. Bahaya nanti kalau kepalanya pecah betulan.

Larinya begitu kencang, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak melihat seseorang yang berjalan di depannya.

 _Duagh_.

Sasuke terjatuh. Layangannya juga ikut jatuh ke tanah. Untung Sasuke bukan anak yang cengeng. Jadi dia biasa saja ketika jatuh. Cukup membersihkan dengkul dari tanah kotor saja. Kemudian mata Sasuke melotot melihat seseorang yang masih mengeluh sakit di depannya.

Hoho, itu Hinata Hyuuga—cewek berwajah manis dengan umur kisaran sepuluh tahun. Sudah lama Sasuke memendam rasa padanya. Tidak menyangka akan bertabrakan macam sinetron yang biasa ditonton Emak. Duh, dasar bocah.

"Aduh, sakit." keluh Hinata dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah.

Segeralah Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, "Maafin aku ya, Hinata. Aku nggak sengaja."

Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sasuke, sedikit membersihkan celananya yang kotor—kemudian tersenyum, "Iya, nggak apa-apa kok, Sas. Hehe."

Duh, Sasuke salah tingkah sendiri. Senyuman Hinata manis sekali. Gula jawa saja lewat.

"Lihat-lihat! Ada Ustaz Kakashi lewat!" Sakura—cewek berambut merah muda mulai bersuara. Menunjuk pada arah seorang lelaki tampan nan gagah sedang berjalan menuju masjid.

Sasuke memperhatikan. Ustaz Kakashi tampan sekali. Wajahnya bersinar bak diterangi cahaya mentari. Pantas emaknya senang melihat Ustaz Kakashi. Dan lagi—Hinata juga terpesona melihat Ustaz Kakashi!

"Ustaz Kakashi tampan sekali ya. Rajin ibadah, murah senyum, lucu, suka bermain dengan anak-anak." ucap Hinata.

Sasuke langsung menyahut, "Aku juga suka main sama anak-anak kok!"

"Itu karena kamu memang masih anak-anak, Sasuke!" sahut Hinata.

Sasuke cemberut mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Dan lagi, aku suka Ustaz Kakashi karena dia selalu menjadi imam ketika salat berjamaah. Duh, jadi imam salat di masjid saja dia mampu, apalagi kalau jadi imam buat aku nanti?"

Hinata berangan sendiri, tidak sadar jika yang di sebelahnya sedang kepanasan—padahal matahari sedang tidak bersinar.

"Lho, Sasuke kok ngilang?"

.

"Emak!"

Sasuke pulang dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Berteriak dengan begitu lantang—membuat emaknya yang lagi masak di dapur terlonjak kaget, "Astagfirullah. Kenapa, Sas? Kok teriak-teriak?"

Ucapan emaknya tidak disahut, Sasuke langsung gelendotan di kaki emaknya, "Emak!!! Huwee!!! Sasuke mau disunat! Sasuke nggak mau kalah sama Ustaz Kakashi!"

Emak Uchiha tentu saja kebingungan. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ini anak nggak mau disunat. Tahu-tahu saja balik ke rumah minta segera disunat, "Beneran, Sas?"

Sasuke mengangguk sambil sesegukan, "I—iya, Mak. Sasuke mau disunat."

"Alhamdulillah. Sasuke nggak usah nangis kalau mau disunat. Nanti Emak sama Babeh daftarin ke Pak RT kalau begitu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kok Sasuke mendadak mau disunat? Tadi kan nggak mau."

Sasuke mengusap air matanya. Melepas pelukan pada kaki emaknya, "Sasuke nggak mau kalah dari Ustaz Kakashi! Tadi Hinata bilang dia suka sama Ustaz Kakashi karena bisa jadi imam di masjid ketika salat. Sasuke bakal jadi imam buat Hinata!"

Oh begitu rupanya, emaknya angguk-angguk kepala. Ternyata anak lanangnya sedang jatuh cinta sama anak tetangga sebelah. Ternyata, selain baik dan cantik, Hinata bisa membuat Sasuke jadi orang yang lebih positif lagi. Duh, memang calon menantu idamanlah si Hinata.

Emak Uchiha ketawa ketika melihat raut wajah sang anak, "Sasuke sudah besar. Sebentar lagi mau disunat. Emak nggak nyangka—kayaknya baru kemarin deh Emak ngelahirin kamu."

Sasuke senang diusap sama emak. Nyaman dan bikin hati tenang, "Hehe. Tapi _otong_ Sasuke nggak habis kan nanti?"

"Ya enggak lah, Sas. Kalau habis gimana kamu mau pipis nanti?"

"Habis kata Babeh—"

"Ah, Babeh pake didengerin. Babehmu tukang kibul."

.

Hari khitanan massal pun tiba. Sasuke sudah siap duduk di balai desa lengkap menggunakan sarung. Tentu saja ditemani emak dan babeh tercinta.

"Sasuke sudah siap kan? Nggak takut kan?" tanya babehnya memastikan.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Seakan sudah siap melawan musuh dalam medan tempur. Wajahnya begitu absolut, "Siap, Beh."

Nama Sasuke Uchiha pun dipanggil. Segeralah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam. Di sana sudah ada beberapa dokter dan perawat, "Halo, Sasuke." sapa dokternya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Halo, Bu Dokter."

"Sasuke ganteng ya, kayak anime-anime gitu. Hehe." yang disebut-sebut bu dokter tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke ketawa saja. Dia sadar jika dirinya tampan. Duh, percaya diri sekali memang bocah yang satu ini.

Segeralah Sasuke naik ke atas kasur berlapis sprei putih. Emak dan babeh setia menunggu di sebelahnya. Sasuke santai menghadapi semuanya—ini semua demi menjadi imam buat Hinata.

Dokter sedang menyiapkan alat-alat untuk khitanan. Sasuke yang memperhatikan pun bertanya, "Bu Dokter!"

"Iya, Sasuke?"

"Kok nyunatnya nggak pake talenan?"

Bu dokter ketawa ngakak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sedangkan babehnya malu setengah mampus, "Aduh, Sas. Jangan malu-maluin Babeh dong."

"Lah, tapi kata Babeh disunat pake talenan. Ah, Babeh tukang kibul emang!"

 _Dikira mau potong cabai sama bawang kali pakai talenan segala._

Dokter sudah siap untuk menyunat, namun kembali ditahan sama Sasuke, "Bu Dokter. Nggak sakit kan disunat?"

"Enggak kok, cuma kayak digigit semut."

Dokter pun segera menyuntikkan obat kebal pada Sasuke (agar tidak terasa sakit ketika disunat). Lalu segera menyunat Sasuke dengan telaten. Sedangkan yang disunat hanya tertawa mendengar lawakan babehnya.

"Sudah selesai." ucap sang dokter. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Dia langsung nengok ke bawah, "Bu Dokter. _Otong_ Sasuke nggak habis ya?"

"Ya enggak lah, Sas. Masa mau dihabisin." sahut emaknya.

Dokter dan para perawat yang mendengarnya pun hanya tertawa.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga sunatannya."

Kini Sasuke sudah sampai di rumah. Sedang tiduran di atas ranjang. Tidak pakai celana, "Alhamdulillah ya, Beh." ucap emaknya.

Babehnya tersenyum, "Wih, anak Babeh sudah disunat. Keren." babehnya mengacungkan dua jempol pada sang anak.

Sasuke terlihat senang—setelah sunat, banyak yang memberi uang padanya. Sasuke mendadak kaya, "Mak, Beh. Banyak yang ngasih Sasuke uang. Sasuke kaya!"

"Alhamdulillah."

Padahal sedang asyik-asyiknya menghitung uang. Namun tiba-tiba _otong_ Sasuke berasa nyeri dan ngilu. Sudah dipastikan—efek obat kebalnya sudah habis, "A—aduh Mak! Beh! _Otong_ Sasuke sakit! Ngilu!"

Untung saja tadi dokter sudah memberikan beberapa obat untuk pereda nyeri. Langsung diberikan obat itu pada Sasuke, "Sabar Sas. Namanya juga disunat. Dulu Babehmu juga begitu."

Sasuke mau nangis rasanya. Sakit, _bung_.

"Assalamu'alaikum." suara tamu dari pintu depan mulai menggema. Babeh Uchiha pun menyahut, "Wa'alaikumsalam."

Sasuke sedikit sesegukan. Perih sekali, duh _otong_ , cepat sembuh ya.

"Sas, ini ada keluarga Hyuuga mau nengokin kamu." babehnya berucap senang. Terlihat Hinata dan keluarga datang membawa buah-buahan untuk Sasuke.

"AAAAAA! SASUKE KOK NGGAK PAKE CELANA?! HINATA MALU!" Hinata mendadak teriak melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat reaksi gadis kecil itu. Duh, dasar anak-anak.

Sasuke refleks langsung teriak, "MAK! AMBILIN SARUNG, MAK!"

Babeh Uchiha mempersilakan keluarga Hyuuga untuk duduk. Setelah mengambilkan Sasuke sarung, emaknya pun menyusul duduk di sebelah sang suami.

"Gimana, Sas? Sakit nggak?" tanya papa Hyuuga.

Sasuke menggeleng begitu mantap, "Enggak, dong. Begini doang mah kecil, hahaha."

 _Halah, tadi saja kamu mau nangis karena efek obat kebalnya sudah habis._

"Sasuke keren, sudah bisa jadi imam dong di masjid." ucap mama Hyuuga.

"Sudah, dong. Jangankan jadi imam di masjid, jadi imam buat Hinata pun Sasuke sanggup!"

Emak sama babehnya mendadak bengong. Sejak kapan anaknya jadi modus begini?! Mama sama papa Hyuuga ketawa menanggapinya, "Hahaha, Sasuke bisa saja."

Dan lagi—wajah Hinata mulai merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Apa sih, Sasuke!"

"Yang penting aku sudah disunat. Sudah bisa jadi imam buat kamu. Nggak kalah keren kan dari Ustaz Kakashi?"

"Masih kerenan Ustaz Kakashi, lah!"

Sasuke asyik menggoda, "Hayuk, sebentar lagi mau azan zhuhur. Mau aku imamin nggak?"

"NGGAK!"

.

 **Selesai**

—Tangerang, 22 Mei 2018 - 20:00 PM—

 **Edited**

—Tangerang, 18 Juli 2018 - 07:47 AM—

a/n: fanfik ini hasil remake, terima kasih sudah mampir :D


End file.
